


Pressed Between Pages

by BelladonnaInBloom



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Library Sex, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26469631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelladonnaInBloom/pseuds/BelladonnaInBloom
Summary: While searching the Cackle family library, Ada and Hecate come across Ada's old books and an erotic story that she hasn’t thought about in years.  Hecate suggests that they read it.
Relationships: Ada Cackle/Hecate Hardbroom
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Pressed Between Pages

A clock chimed somewhere down the hall, breaking Hecate’s already tenuous concentration. A bead of sweat rolled down her neck and she impatiently brushed it away. Much to her dismay, it was unseasonably hot for this early in the summer and she had been falling into a daze in this stuffy room of the Cackle family cottage for most of the morning. Although normally, she would chastise her girls for allowing the weather to affect their focus, even she had to admit that this air was far too stifling to be borne in perfect dignity.

Rising from her chair in the corner, she opened the window nearest to her, unsure whether it would be beneficial to let the warm breeze filter into the overheated room or not. She sighed as the hot air hit her face. 

When Ada had asked her to help search Alma Cackle’s personal library for some old alchemical texts, Hecate had no idea that it would be such an uncomfortable favor. Not that such foresight would have stopped her from coming; she could never have refused Ada a request for company, regardless of the weather. Hecate knew how difficult it could be to return to a place so steeped in the past, tiptoeing around the memories that lingered in the wallpaper.

Peering around the nearest shelf, she saw Ada curled onto a chair of her own. She was absolutely asleep, yet looking thoroughly unbothered by the heat. Hecate smiled somewhat enviously at this child of the summer, so at peace in the warm middle months of the year. She selfishly longed for the months of October and November and all their leafless chill, when she could thrive and Ada would pile a foot of blankets on her side of the bed.

Hecate walked quietly to where Ada sat and perched herself on the arm of the chair. Leaning down, she brushed a kiss across Ada’s flushed cheek. Ada shook herself awake and struggled to focus her eyes on the book propped open on her knees. “Oh, hello dear. I was just reading a very interesting passage here. We might want to take this one with us,” Ada said with unconvincing nonchalance, still blinking the sleep from her eyes. 

Hecate crooked the corner of her mouth up into a wry smile. “Really? And here I thought you had dozed off.”

Ada looked down bashfully. “Well, perhaps for a moment at most,” she said. 

Hecate hummed noncommittally and returned to the bookshelf to exchange her latest stack. “I found a few volumes that might be of interest. I’m not sure how many more we can expect to find here,” she said. 

Ada stood and stretched, rolling her head from side to side. “That might be about it, we already have quite a bagful. Although I haven’t looked in the back row at all, have you?”

“No, I have not,” Hecate said, following Ada towards a sparsely populated case of books facing the back wall of the library. Hecate thought this aisle looked particularly dusty and untouched, even by the standards of the neglected set of tomes in which they found themselves.

“Oh goodness, well I don’t think we’ll find anything of much use here. It looks like these must be from when mother cleared out my old room. It’s all old textbooks and primers, and all the ridiculous novels that I used to read. Unfortunately, it seems like mother kept everything I left here,” Ada said with a chuckle. 

“Yes, it would seem so,” Hecate said as she brushed her fingers over the shelves. “ _A Spell in the Shadows, A Sprig of Thyme,”_ she read the titles off the shelf before her. They were exactly the sort of melodrama that she would scold her own pupils for wasting their time on. “You have quite the collection here.”

Ada laughed at the memories that the titles brought back. “Yes, all enduring classics I’m sure,” she said sarcastically. “Oh my, I haven’t thought about this in years,” Ada said as she pulled a green leather volume from the shelf before her. 

“What is it?” Hecate asked and approached Ada to look over her shoulder, curiosity piqued by the delighted expression on Ada’s face. The book said simply “Stories and Poems” and at the bottom was written “Ada Cackle”.

“When I was about thirteen or so, I learned a copying spell. For the next few years, whenever I heard a story or a poem that struck me, I would cast the spell and copy it into this book so I could return to it. They’re mostly faerie stories and the like but I cherished it at the time. I can remember curling up with this book late at night, reading and rereading my favorite lines.”

Hecate smiled at the look of Ada’s eyes, cheerful and distant, lost in the pleasant recollection of a simpler past. She imagined a teenage Ada with a light charm cast beneath the covers, reading thrilling tales in the dead of a sticky summer night. Ada closed the book and said no more about it but Hecate noted that Ada placed the green volume in her bag to be taken back to Cackle’s.

“I really don’t think there’s anywhere else that mother could have hidden these books. I say we call it a day unless you have any brilliant ideas of where else to look,” Ada said, her eyes still drifting over her old possessions nostalgically. 

“I certainly do not. We have quite a few volumes to take with us. Overall, that isn’t bad given the task at hand,” Hecate said, glancing at the overwhelmingly large library surrounding them.

“Come into the kitchen and sit down then. I’m sure I can find something for us to drink before we head back to the school. I certainly need it on a day like this one,” Ada said, not waiting for a reply as she departed the library and headed down the dark hallway into the kitchen.

Hecate followed her without protest. After searching the library for so many hours, it was a relief to see that the kitchen was not also lined with books. She irrationally feared that a few might be hidden inside the cupboards. 

Ada paused at the back window and looked out, surveying the overgrown garden plots. She didn’t comment, only looked wistfully into the wild growth and turned away. “Well, let’s see what we have here,” she said as she opened the cupboards and poked around for what might still be left inside in a house that so few frequented. Seeing a few unopened bottles near the back she offered “Would you like a glass of wine?”

“As much as I’d like to, we shouldn’t, we will have to broomstick back soon,” Hecate said. 

Ada looked a bit disappointed but she couldn’t counter Hecate’s rational argument as always. ‘Hmm, of course. Tea then?” she asked. 

“Yes, that would be fine,” Hecate replied, crossing the room to take Ada’s place at the garden window. It certainly did present a wild sight, she thought. The hedges were all overgrown and unintentional plants of every variety had taken root over the years. Certainly the garden was out of control in comparison to times gone by but Hecate found the sight rather appealing. One of her favorite aspects of gloomy days was the way the colors of the forest appeared so lush as they never could under the harsh light of the sun. Hecate's eyes rose to the sky and she noticed just how dark the clouds had become this afternoon. Gone was the misty grey of the morning sky and its place, a deep and ominous blue.

She was just about to draw Ada’s attention to the change when a clap of thunder struck so loudly that Hecate thought she felt the house shake momentarily around them. Without any further warning, the rain began falling so hard and fast that the droplets looked as white as hail. 

“Oh!” Ada exclaimed, staring out the window in amazement. “I hadn’t expected it to rain today, much less like this.”

“Neither did I,” Hecate replied, watching flashes of lightning illuminate the sky around them. “We could never get back to the school in this. If it doesn’t stop very soon, we’ll have to make ourselves comfortable here for the night.” 

Ada looked at Hecate doubtfully, her face crinkling with worry. “I’m not sure how easy that will be. I suppose that we can stay in my old room and put together a meager meal from whatever is left in here to see us through to the morning,” Ada said, her eyes darting over the empty shelves guiltily.

Hecate put her arm around Ada’s waist and kissed her cheek, bringing her back into the present. “Certainly, it won’t be ideal, but I’m sure that we can manage.”

Ada leaned into the kiss appreciatively before sighing decisively and clapping her hands together. “Well then, in light of this recent turn of events, why don’t we nix the tea and settle ourselves in for the evening with our feast of… canned goods and some much deserved wine,” Ada said as she gestured with a can of baked beans apologetically. 

Hecate nodded. “Yes, I believe we could use a glass or two after all,” she said and moved to the counter to help prepare their meal however she could.

***

Hecate and Ada sat in the kitchen, finishing what under their current circumstances must be referred to as dinner. Ada was certainly embarrassed to be serving such a meal despite Hecate’s protestations that it couldn’t be worse than some of the dinners that Miss Tapioca had tried to pass off as food over the years.

As Ada moved their dishes to the sink, she paused at the window. The storm had grown less violent but the rain had yet to let up. The drops fell slow and heavy, nearly silent as they hit the ground. Ada sighed, she had to concede that Hecate was right and they might as well make themselves comfortable here. Even if the rain broke soon, it would be much too late to start back for Cackle’s.

“Would you like to go back to the library for the evening?” Ada proposed. “It undoubtedly has the most comfortable couches in the house, certainly better than those formal chairs in the sitting room.”

“Yes, if you like,” Hecate said, grabbing her glass of wine to take with her.

Inside the library once more, Ada paused to light a collection of candles on the mantelpiece, the night still being far too warm to call for a fire. She turned around to see Hecate already sitting on the largest couch at the side of the room and opening one of the potion manuals that were selected to be brought back to Cackle’s in the morning. Ada took her place beside Hecate and picked up a book of her own. 

A few minutes in, however, Ada’s attention was starting to wander. She wasn’t like Hecate and she didn’t have it in her to read academic texts for hours on end on a warm summer night like this one. She wasn’t sure if it was the bittersweet nostalgia of being in her family home or the wine coaxing her into a whimsical mood but an idea came into her mind. She put her book aside and reached for the familiar volume bound in green leather with her name imprinted on the cover.

She cracked the spine and felt the memories rush over her. “Hecate, I hate to disturb your reading but would you mind terribly if I read aloud from this book?” Sensing Hecate’s hesitation, she pushed a little, “Indulge a nostalgic old woman in her whims?” 

“Of course, Ada, happily,” Hecate said, closing her own book and settling into the couch. Although under most circumstances, she wouldn’t be terribly keen on reading a collection of myths that had thrilled a teenage school girl, it seemed altogether different when that school girl was Ada. Besides, Hecate could see an allure to the thought of Ada’s voice rolling over her as the summer air and wine transported her into a delightful haze. 

As promised, the book was filled with faerie stories, all of which Hecate had heard before in one form or another. Hecate felt that they were all very much the same, but it didn’t stop Ada from saying “Oh, this was always one of my favorites,” before nearly every story she read. Most of Hecate’s entertainment came not from the stories but from watching Ada excitedly turning the pages as if she didn’t already know how the story would end.

Ada flipped the page to begin the next tale. “‘A Tale of Two Witches’,” Ada announced. Abruptly, she stopped, flushing a deep shade of scarlet. “Oh goodness, I completely forgot that this story was in here. There was a good year of my life when I used to read this every night and…” her cheeks got even brighter, recollecting herself. She began to flip past it. “Let’s just move on from that one, shall we.”

Hecate’s propped herself up, her curiosity unbearably piqued. “Ada, what are you going on about? What is this story that you’re trying so hard to skip past?”

“Well, this one isn’t a children’s story like the rest of them, it’s more.. Well… it’s definitely intended for adults,” Ada said, side-stepping any real explanation, although Hecate could guess what she was getting at. 

She put her hand on the top of the book’s spine, stopping Ada from her attempted page-turning. 

“May I see it?” Hecate asked, her dark eyes resting kindly on Ada’s own. Ada nodded her head and relinquished her hold on the bottom of the book. Hecate skimmed over the pages in front of her and saw exactly what Ada’s vague explanation and colouring had led her to expect, an indulgently smutty story that lasted only a few pages but managed to go into excruciating detail. 

Hecate cocked her eyebrows and looked up at Ada with a feigned casual air. “Now Ada, there’s no need to be so embarrassed, none of this is so very different from what you did to me this very morning.”

Ada’s breath caught in her throat at the memory as she smiled knowingly and looked down into her lap. She chastised herself for being so childish but she couldn’t help feeling an instinctual panic at this taboo treasure of her youth being revealed, even these many years later, even to a woman who had spent a good part of the morning nestled between her thighs. 

Hecate observed Ada carefully, watching the blush receding from her cheeks. “I think that we should read it,” she said. 

“Hecate, I…” Ada began, but she stopped as she looked up into Hecate’s eyes, full of curious enthusiasm. Under Hecate’s attentive gaze, Ada smiled hesitantly. “If you’ll read it, I’ll certainly listen... with rapt attention.”

Hecate turned back to the first page of the story, displacing a coriander flower that had been pressed between the pages for many years. Holding the book before her, she began to read,

_“Late on one blissful spring afternoon, Robin walked deep into the woods at the edge of her village. She passed from shrub to shrub, collecting flowers and herbs for her potions as she had done every month since she was a girl. This, however, was much farther than she had ever been allowed to venture into the forest in years gone by. Her mother had always forbade her to enter, for there was said to be a dangerous woman who inhabited these trees, a witch who took many forms._

_As a girl, Robin had allowed herself to be satisfied in the outermost trees, content to merely peek into the forest in curious apprehension. As an adult, Robin walked into the woods with impunity figuring that such a woman either did not exist or did not intend to be seen._

_Robin carefully snipped her sage, picked her basil and bided her thyme in predictable solitude. But as she rounded a tree, she saw another young woman far in the distance, lounging beneath a tree and twisting a flower in the air before her. Robin knew that she should look away, but she couldn’t take her eyes off of the figure and her languid form, lying so carelessly in the grass, draped in a delicate lace as white as selenite._

_In a sudden and unexpected movement, the woman raised her eyes to meet Robin’s in the distance. She must have seen Robin staring at her but she looked neither surprised nor affronted._

_A voice rolled across the wind, soft and sweet as the spring pollen, “Come and sit beneath the leaves with me. It is too beautiful an afternoon for harvesting.” Robin paused at the voice that rang so clear in her ears. The woman she spied upon was much too far away for her voice to be so true, yet there was no one else around...”_

Hecate looked up to see that Ada was perched on the edge of the couch, hands folded neatly in her lap. She was sitting deliberately still and silent as if she wasn’t quite sure how to behave in this moment.

Ada had read this story so many times as a teenager that even decades later, she was sure that she could recite passages verbatim if she tried. To hear these words, once so savoured in private and often in guilt, spoken in the shape of Hecate’s mouth excited her to no end. Her body clenched in a multitude of sensations as the story wound around her.

By Hecate’s estimation, the story wasn’t exactly well-written but she figured it hardly had to be, it clearly still had the same effect on Ada that it had years before. Hecate watched the subtle shifting of Ada’s thighs and the rising and falling of her chest grow heavier as the two characters progressed through their flirtatious dance, the tension building. A hesitant touch, a shy giggling kiss, and a palpable sense of longing just waiting to explode. Just as Morgan, the mysterious woman, was leaning in to make her move, Hecate paused her reading and considered for a moment. 

The break before the much anticipated event hit Ada hard like teasing in the most malicious manner. But before Ada could ask Hecate what was the matter or disgracefully plead for her to continue reading, Hecate raised her eyes to Ada’s stricken face and smiled. 

“I’m not sure that you’re enjoying my recitation as much as you could be,” she said. Ada was about to protest but Hecate was too quick for her. “I think that you might enjoy it a great deal more if there was a corresponding demonstration”

Ada’s brows furrowed in confusion. “What do you mean, exactly?”

“Well, it says here that Morgan ran her fingers up Robin’s inner thigh,” Hecate moved closer. “Perhaps the story might be conveyed more clearly if I,” and she paused, flipping Ada’s skirt up above her knees and without breaking eye contact, ran the tips of her fingers up Ada’s thigh, tapering off contact just in time to make Ada ache. 

“Yes, I do think that I’m getting the idea a bit more that way,” Ada said breathlessly, playing along. “Do go on,” she said, trying to seem calm for the sake of this game Hecate had started, but her voice was tinged with an urgency she would never be able to fully hide. 

Hecate smiled, satisfied with the effect she had had on Ada and pushed herself closer to kiss her firmly on the lips, feeling Ada’s hands wrapping into her hair. Hecate pulled back, leaving the book to levitate in the air before her. “ _Morgan began to unbutton Robin’s dress, sliding the cotton from her until her body lay bare, glistening golden brown in the filtered sunlight_ ,” Hecate read. Without pausing, she slid Ada’s light sweater over her shoulders, unhooking her bra with a practiced motion, pulling the straps down her arms, allowing her fingers to linger. 

Ada leaned her head back and sighed. Hecate’s long fingers trailed down her forearm, light and slow enough to make her shudder. She loved how Hecate could make every touch feel like a seduction when she wanted to. 

Feeling as if she had fallen into an oft-indulged fantasy of her youth, Ada gave in to the overwhelming combination of sensations as Hecate’s recitation directed her fingers over Ada’s calves, her stomach, her back, settling on her breasts, thumb circling her nipple until it stiffened under her touch. Ada eyes fluttered open to see that amidst it all, Hecate had managed to get rid of most of her own clothing as well, leaving only a small amount of black lace behind. Ada could only marvel at Hecate’s ability to multitask for a moment before her eyes closed, giving in to pleasure once more.

“ _Morgan’s fingers slid between Robin’s quivering thighs, savouring the feel of her, slick with wanting_ ,” Hecate purred as she mimicked what she read. Ada inhaled sharply at the contact, her hips rising to meet Hecate’s fingers as they traced her sensitive lips and passed tantalizingly over her clit in soft, teasing circles. 

“ _Bidden by Robin’s unintelligible moans and shaking hips, Morgan thrust two fingers into Robin’s warm and waiting cunt_ ,” Hecate read. 

“You know I’m going to need a bit more warm up than that,” Ada panted before Hecate could think to follow suit. 

“I know you do,” Hecate whispered into Ada’s ear, gently dragging teeth over her earlobe. “Why don’t we leave the book for a bit,” she said, thinking that she was beginning to want full use of her mouth anyway. Continuing to stroke Ada’s clit with slowly increasing intensity, she lowered her mouth to Ada’s chest, trailing kisses over her collarbones and winding her tongue over Ada’s nipples softly, in the way that made Ada’s toes curl involuntarily. Sinking to her knees on the carpet beside the couch, she worked her way down Ada’s body, kissing the soft flesh of Ada’s stomach and down to her thigh until her mouth could take over where her fingers left off. 

Ada moaned and squirmed in delight as Hecate’s tongue teased her into arousal. Once she knew that Ada was ready, Hecate could follow the line of the book on which she had left off and slid two fingers into Ada, curling them sharply as she dragged her hand towards Ada’s opening in slow rhythmic motions. 

Ada’s hips rocked against Hecate as she let out increasingly deep and guttural moans. When Ada’s legs were trembling hard against her shoulders, Hecate constrained her tongue to a firm and regular rhythm over Ada’s clit and increased the speed of her fingers, bringing Ada to the edge until her back arched in climax against the cushions beneath her. Hecate pulled her fingers free and slowed her tongue, riding out Ada’s last convulsions until she was still.

Ada opened her eyes, looking down at Hecate and kissed her forehead in appreciation. Hecate resumed her place next to Ada on the couch, stroking the side of her thigh as Ada’s breath began slowing to normal speed. Hecate nuzzled at Ada’s neck, patiently twitching until Ada had recovered enough to reciprocate. As much as she hated to admit it, the story seemed to have had an effect on her as well and she was having trouble containing how much she wanted Ada to tend to the burning sensation between her thighs.

Sensing her impatience, Ada turned to Hecate and pulled her face closer, kissing her hungrily. Hecate rolled onto her back, pulling Ada on top of her. Ada bent over Hecate to kiss her, clasping her lower lip between her teeth and magicking away what was left of her clothing. Her hands slid over Hecate’s thighs pulling them apart and taking her place between them. She ran her hands up Hecate’s body, grasping her breasts and pushing them up forcefully. Hecate’s hands rose to cover Ada’s and hold them in place. Hecate sighed and closed her eyes.

Seeing Hecate’s lips so invitingly parted, Ada reached to cup her face, tracing her thumb over the line of Hecate’s lower lip. Hecate’s lips met Ada’s fingers in a breathless kiss and she felt an almost painful twinge of longing as Ada’s thumb dragged her lip down slowly and let it pop back into place.

“Shall we pick up where we left off?” Ada asked, eyeing the book still hovering in the air where Hecate had left it floating the whole time. 

“Please,” Hecate said with an eager gleam in her eyes, spreading her legs farther than Ada had already parted them.

Remembering the last lines that had come out of Hecate’s own mouth, Ada parroted the sentence “ _Morgan thrust two fingers into Robin’s warm and waiting cunt_ ”. Ada knew Hecate well enough to know that she neither needed nor wanted the same gentle build up that Ada always required. Hecate squirmed in anticipation as Ada looked down upon her.

Giving in, Ada slid her fingers inside Hecate, relishing the sight of her throwing her head back, mouth agape at the sudden flood of sensation. Ada eyed the book hovering before her but decided to drop all pretensions of literature, unable to take her eyes off of Hecate’s hips, slowly undulating in pleasure against her palm. She idly wondered why erotica writers bothered to write endings when so few people ever made it that far.

Pulling her other hand from Hecate’s breast, she started to drag her index finger slowly over the head of Hecate’s clit with such gentle, glancing touches that if Hecate wasn’t already aroused and swollen, she might not have felt it. The combination of sensations was unbearably fine and she let out a high-pitched, squeaking moan.

“Is that alright,” Ada asked as she continued the motions. 

“Yes, Ada,” she choked out, her voice nearly strangled by the soft whimpers she was fighting.

Hecate’s hand clawed at the frame of the couch to no avail. Realizing that even her long talons couldn’t pierce the wood, her fingers fumbled to the throw pillow above her head and grasped the fabric as if its insubstantial grip could steady her.

Seeing that Hecate was close to release, Ada lowered her mouth to Hecate’s breasts. Hecate let out a stifled scream as Ada bit her nipple, quickly replacing her teeth with the warm brush of her tongue. Within moments, Hecate convulsed into a hard climax against Ada’s body, sweaty skin sticking to the rough velvet of the couch beneath her. 

“Ada,” Hecate whispered, pulling her closer to her on the couch. Ada levitated a blanket over to them and nestled her body into Hecate’s.

Ada closed her eyes as she laid her head on Hecate’s shoulder, comfortable in the silence punctuated only by their fervent heartbeats. She suddenly realized just how quiet it was in the house, there was no thunder, no rain, no cracks of lightning shaking the shudders. The storm has passed on sometime during their evening and they hadn’t even noticed its absence. 

“You know, Hecate, I do believe the storm has finally stopped,” Ada said as she traced her fingertips over Hecate’s arm.

Hecate opened her eyes and listened carefully. “I think that you’re right,” she said. “I don’t hear a thing.”

“I suppose we could head back to Cackle’s tonight if we wanted to,” Ada said noncommittally.

“Ada, it’s far too late to start out now. Why don’t we just enjoy this evening away and leave in the morning like we planned,” Hecate proposed. 

“An excellent point,” Ada said. 

Together, they walked through the house and threw open the windows to let the cool, rain-scented breeze waft through the stuffy cottage. 

There was always something inexpressibly delightful in the feel of the first cool breeze after the storm that breaks the heatwave. In the air, there was a palpable sense of tension departed and in its place, something simple and sweet. Ada felt a giddy sense of happiness that she couldn’t quite explain as she watched the lightning crackles fade into the distance, moving far beyond her line of sight. She sighed contentedly as Hecate approached from behind and wrapped her naked body around Ada’s own. Feeling the cool kisses of the last raindrops of the evening covering her breasts, it really didn’t seem so bad to be stuck in this old house after all. 


End file.
